Caryl Drabble One Shots
by lemons4444
Summary: Just a bunch of Caryl drabbles because I think they are cute together. I hope you enjoy them. Don't forget to leave a review. Rated K-K . *Long Live Caryl* DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD (wish I did though)
1. Need help naming this please

I can't think of a name for this. Please help. I hope you enjoy it. It's my first walking dead fic and its all about the Caryl. She lay in her cell. Eyes staring at the bottem of the top bunk. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Her daughter. Her only child. Carol looked at Sophia's doll for just a second before holding it tightly to her chest. "She's in a better place now." Carol told herself quietly. She got out of bed and quietly made her way outside. It was tipping it down with rain and there were a few walkers wondering around. She thought she should turn back but she had to do it. She had to see him, speak to him. She ran through the pouring rain, knowing her destination. The walkers started following her. There were more than she thought, but she couldn't turn back. She wouldn't turn back. She had to thank him. Thank him for trying. Thank him for being there for her. Carol kept running towards the gaurd tower. She could no longer see his figure in the dimly lit room. She thought she was imagining things. Maybe he wasn't there after all. Maybe he had left. 'No' she thought 'he wouldn't have'. Moments later she saw him emerge from the door to the gaurd tower. She ran faster to reach him as he ran towards her killing a few walkers that were too close for his comfort. When they reached the tower they were both soaking wet. "What were ya thinkin? Commin out 'ere in the rain with walkers everywhere." Daryl shouted throwing his crossbow down. " I wanted to see if you were ok." Carol said with a shrug. " And thats a good reason to almost get yourself killed is it?!" Daryl replied raising his voice even more. "But I'm not dead. Am I?" "Thats not the point" "Ok I'm sorry. I didn't really think you would care that much." "Of corse I care Carol. It's pretty obvious that...that..." Carol looked at him as if to say 'continue'. "I love you Carol, and I'll never stop." Carol looked at him for a moment. She gently grabbed his face. They both leaned in, knowing what was going to happen. She kissed him carefully on his lips. Her kiss was everything he had ever dreamed of and more. "I love you too Daryl Dixon." She answered after pulling away. So what do you think? Tell me in the reveiws. If you have any ideas you want me to write tell me and I will do them. I also do Klaroline fics (vampire diaries). So if you have any ideas for that it will be much apreciated. Ok I think thats it... Wait I forgot to mention again that if you have a name for this fic tell me in the reveiws. All name ideas are welcome and needed. 


	2. Found Her

Found Her

Just something that came to my mind randomly and I thought I might aswell share it with the Caryl fandom.

They had been aloud to set up camp at Hershals farm, just whilst Carl got back on his feet. She knew it was bad to think it, but Carol wished that it would take him longer than it was. She was still out there. Alone. Scared. It had been a month since she went missing. They had all been looking for her, Daryl more than others. Carol knew she was dead. She could feel it. When Daryl told her about the cherokee rose she pretended to have hope. She knew he needed it.

He refused to give up on Sophia. He would go looking for her almost everyday, despite Carol telling him he needed to rest. Once he had found the doll she found hope that she would hold her daughter in her arms again. And that's exactly what she wanted to do when she saw her.

_Earlier on that day: _Shane wasn't thinking right. He had been acting strange since Odis died. "The barn is full of walkers." Glenn had told the group not being able to keep a secret. Shane was furious. He stormed right up to the barn and pushed at the doors. Shouting and encouraging the walkers. The whole group had gathered to hear the loud moans from the barn, including Hershal and his family. Shane pulled at the chain to prevoke the walkers. "Is this what you want to live next to?" Shane shouted "Huh?". No one answered. He grabbed an axe off the floor, looking at everyone with a crazy look on his face. He hacked the chain a few times till it broke and the doors opened. Shane continued to provoke the walkers. The rest of the group got their guns out, they had not other choice, even if it did lose them the saftey of the farm. Soon all of them were dead and the floor was covered with bodies, the bodies of Hershals family. Beth and Maggie started to cry over their mothers corpse. Everyone was about to go in when they heard another moan from the barn. They turned round all ready to shoot. "Sophia?" Carols voice piped up gently from the back of the group. "Sophia!" she shouted it, running towards what was once her little girl. Daryl saw Carol and stopped her. Holding her firmly yet so gently in his arms. "No!No!No!...no." Carol burst into tears, while Daryl held his back.

So what do you think. Leave me a reveiw. I am sorry about the spacing in the last fic I don't know how to edit it now so if anyone can tell me that would be great. Hope you enjoyed, sorry its a little short. If you have any Caryl fic ideas you want me to write I am happy to do them just nothing M rated (sexual scenes). If you have any ideas for a longer fic that would be great as all of mine seem really short. Thanks for reading. Love ya! ^._.^


	3. Sickness

HAY! Long time, no write. Im sorry its just that I get busy with one thing and then ignore other things. Anyway just a Caryl fanfic for all of you to enjoy! 3

BTW I'm sorry about any spacing in the text. I have to use the notepad on my laptop to type it out. I'll try my best to check for all errors in typing and spacing.

Carol was helping Daryl fix the fence to stop the walkers getting in. She would normally be washing clothes or preparing food, but since the illness hit they have been low on people to help, so she volunteered. "Grab that piece of wood over there." Daryl ordered.

"Sure thing." Carol replied. "I hope they come back with the meds soon. The people in cell block A aren't looking too good." She added.

"Don' worry 'bout it. I'm sure they'll be back soon." Daryl looked at Carol in a reassuring way, this was enough for her and they both got on with the job at hand. Carol coughed a few times into her hand, and then turned to face away from Daryl. "You Awright?" Daryl said, concern laced his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at the blood on her hand, and wiped it on her trousers before he could see it. They both continued to work.

They had been working for an hour now, Carol continued to cough up blood, but she refused to tell Daryl. She didn't to be locked away when she could be out here helping. She started to feel faint. The moans of the walkers grew louder in her head, as it started spinning round and round, her breathing got faster...and then it all stopped.

She fell to the ground and hit her head off of a log behind her. He was at her side immediately, "Carol!" he shouted, kneeling down beside her. "Stop fooling around...GET UP!" She was still unconscious. "Rick, finish up this fence for me, I'm gonna take Carol to cell block A."

"Sure thang." Rick answered, leaving Maggie to do the fence they were doing and doing as Daryl had asked. Daryl checked for her pulse to make sure she was still breathing before picking her up.

She was in good hands now, Dr S, Hershal and Bob. But he wouldn't leave her, he couldn't, he had to make sure she was ok. Daryl closed his eyes and prayed for her to be safe, he knew praying wouldn't save her, medication would, but lacking that he went to prayer. Choking noises broke the silence, he spun round quickly, to notice she had woken up and was now choking on her own blood. He pulled her onto her front so the that blood poured out of her mouth and she was no longer choking. She breathed heavily.

"Get out of here, you'll get sick." Carol said hoarsely.

"I ain't leaving."

"Well then you stupid."

"Fine by me."

Carol had been asleep for hours. Daryl tapped her lightly on the head. "They're back with the meds." he whispered.

"It's too late for me." She rolled over so that Daryl could see her face, a stream of blood was leaking from her right eye.

"No, we still got time." he walked out of the cell. "Quick! She needs it desperately." his voice was coloured with worry. Bob rushed in with the formula in hand. He gave the right dose to Carol and then left solemly, without saying a word. Carol knew why, Daryl knew why, but neither of then said a word. They sat in silence for almost 5 minuets.

"I told you...It's too late." she coughed even though there was nothing to cough up. Every word she said to him was like sandpaper running down the back of her throat. It was painful, but the words had to be said. Reaching up to touch his rough cheek with her smooth hand, she said "I love you Daryl Dixon" Coughing again, she moved her other hand to cover her mouth. He closed his eyes and a single tear fell down and hit her hand. "I love you too." he whispered, before leaning down and placing a single kiss on her blood stained lips. When their lips parted again she took one last gasp of air, drifting off to sleep.

CLIFF HANGER. I might do a short second part to this where she either dies in her sleep... or she may live... I didn't mean for it to be so sad. I GOT SO MANY FEELS WRITING THIS. I'm sorry that Daryl is a bit out of character but that's how I think he would act. 3 :3 :P Hope you enjoyed it.

You guys vote... does she live...die. And if you dont pick in time I will pick for you! KEEP CALM AND SHIP WONDERFUL SHIPPINGS! Love Ya! 3 :3 :P 3


End file.
